combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
TT Pistol
The TT Pistol was released on August 21, 2013 as part of the Operation Motherland Update. Overview The TT Pistol is a relatively low damage pistol with a fast rate of fire and a small magazine capacity that cannot be modified. In many respects, this pistol is very similar to that of the Luger P-08. The major difference is its significantly high recoil the TT Pistol has over the Luger. One must aim shots carefully as the damage is relatively weak. It is tempting to spray enemies down, however the 8 round capacity severely cripples this weapon's ability to do so; the high recoil does not help it either. The most effective strategy to use this pistol (along with many other pistols) is to aim at the enemy's chest and fire 2-3 shots. The recoil will theoretically move the crosshairs up to the enemy's head and kill him instantly. When taking into consideration this weapon's pros and cons, some will question the worth of this pistol. Its pros of a high fire rate and nimble reload are overshadowed by the cons of low damage, poor recoil, and small ammo capacity. Taking into consideration its price, among the most expensive of all GP pistols in the game, this weapon is definitively not for people who are looking for a weapon with a good price to performance ratio. For those with a high enough rank, some may even opt to purchase the Luger P-08 as it has lower (almost non-existent) recoil, much higher accuracy, and a much lower cost. Variants Events *The TT Pistol was on sale for permanent duration for 70,000 GP during the Daily GP One Day Sale on Thursday, September 26, 2013. *In Combat Arms Europe, this weapon was handed out for permanent to players that logged in on 18 consecutive days between November 27th and December 18th, 2013. *In Combat Arms Europe, this weapon was available for permanent duration for 110,000 GP during March, 2014. Trivia * The patch notes for this weapon mistakenly listed this weapon as a semi/burst weapon. This was later changed a few minutes later. *This pistol is one of five to have the highest ammo in reserve. The other four are the Walther P38, Makarov, Luger P-08 and the Bushmaster Type 97. *This weapon is tied with the Python, G18 Carbon Black, Five-Seven and the P220 SE for being the most expensive GP sidearm in the game, even more expensive than various primary weapons. *Despite the arsenal description claiming it being the Russian made, the pistol slide reads "Model213 9x19mm 31579 Made in China by Naronco." The TT pistol is actually a Model 213 pistol, a Chinese copy of the original TT pistol made by arms manufacturer Norinco. **There is a number above the grip that reads "311679" Media TT Pistol Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the TT Pistol. TT Pistol Fire.gif|The firing animation of the TT Pistol. TT Pistol Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the TT Pistol. TT Pistol Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the TT Pistol. tt pistol for perm.png|Permanent TT Pistol. TT Pistol Overview.jpg|The overview of the TT Pistol. Category:Pistols Category:GP Category:Secondary Category:2013